


Philinda Phone Call 1

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy days, F/M, Philinda Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(During their time at the Academy) His very first call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philinda Phone Call 1

Phil Coulson took a deep breath and dialed the numbers on his new SHIELD issued cell phone. The world would have to wait for this new invention a little while longer, but every SHIELD cadet got one and should familiarize themselves with it. And that was exactly what he was doing now. It rang, so that was good. He drummed his fingers against the desk. He sat in his dorm room, his hair was still wet from the shower he took before. It rang again. Somehow it seemed right to call Melinda May freshly showered. - But that wasn’t something he would mention to anyone, especially not to her. Should she pick up, that was. Third ring. Maybe she was out running. - No, she usually jogged early in the day. Like himself she preferred to morning air during the summer. Maybe the cell wasn’t working. He should probably hang up. He sighed. He would definitely hang up after the next ring. It rang. He perked up. Nothing. He pulled the cell away from his ear.

When suddenly, “Yes?”

In a rush, he lifted the cell to his ear again. “May?”

“Speaking,” she said. “Who’s this?”

“Phil. Phil Coulson?” He swallowed. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Hi.”

“Hi, Coulson.”

“Hi, May.” He pressed his flat palm against his desk.

“Something you want?” she asked. Oh Gosh.

He swallowed again. “I was just wondering if my phone was working correctly because it was making noises earlier and all this new technology and such …” Suddenly all his reasoning sounded stupid in his ears, but there was no way back now. “Uhm, so I just called you to check if it’s working, or … or not. An empiric experiment, so to say.”

“Empiric experiment,” she repeated deadpan.

Yes, this was definitely a bad idea. A very bad idea. Damn.

“It’s working, so yay!” he said lamely. This was terrible! “I just love to dabble in science, don’t you?” he asked. He was not helping himself.

“You’re odd.”

“Uhm …” Yes, he should just keep his mouth shut and leave her in peace.

“See you tomorrow, Coulson,” she said. She was probably annoyed with him by now.

“Yes, tomorrow …” he said. “Sorry to have bothered you.”

“It was for science, wasn’t it?” she asked. Did he detect a smile in her voice? Could it be? “Good night, Coulson,” she said. Yes, definitely a smile in her voice.

“Good night, May.”

After he hung up, he grinned. That didn’t go half bad. He should do that again. For science.


End file.
